journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
BioTech Interface
The BioTech Interface model SL 1772.5R is the central element of a Temporal Protectorate agent's ensemble. The interface takes the form of a monocle which covers the left eye, and creates a multifunctional "window" through which the agent sees the world. A neuroprosthetic attachment allows the SL 1772.5R to monitor matters concerning the agent's welfare, and provide feedback when necessary. For example, the pop-out screen to the left of the main view window might alert the agent of a sudden decline in health status or a potentially dangerous situation. The energy indicator warning light at the top right of the interface provides a quick reference for the agent's general energy status. Just below the view window are the inventory controls and the Recall Button. The BioTech Interface simplifies the task of keeping records on the objects an agent obtains by cataloging all inventory items and monitoring their use. To get information about an inventory item, a Temporal Protectorate member need only scroll to the desired object and click on the Inspect Button to the right of its name, or double-click on the name itself. To use an object, an agent must once again scroll to the item, and then simply drag its picon over the object in the main view window on which it is intended to be used. A single click on an inventory item's picon lets the agent use it on him/herself. The button to the right of the inventory window is the Recall Button. This button tells Pegasus to pull the agent back to the present from another time zone. The Recall Button is clearly marked with the Temporal Security Annex logo for easy access in a moment of crisis. The unit below the right-hand side of the BioTech Interface contains movement buttons and the BioChip panel. The up and down arrow buttons allow the agent to move forward and backward, while the left and right arrows turn the agent left and right, respectively. To indicate which direction has been pressed, the movement buttons light up and remain lit until the agent can move again. At the top of the interface is a digital compass which lets the agent know which way he or she is facing. The BioChip panel allows the SL 1772.5R to have a multitude of functions, with the flexibility to add more as needed. BioChips are microcomputer chips commonly found in utility droids and neural implant devices. Each BioChip provides instructional information for a specific task. Functions of BioChips include spatial mapping, data storage, walking algorithms for the handicapped, and so-forth. The BioTech Interface's BioChips can be activated by opening the chip bank to the left of the movement buttons and then clicking on the desired chip. Once a chip is activated, a display panel specific to that chip slides up into view and becomes active. However, because there is only one display panel, only one BioChip can be used at a time. While only the Interface BioChip is standard issue, the Pegasus and Mapping BioChips become available to the agent on duty when a temporal rip is detected.